This Can't Be Happening
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: Mysteriously thrust into the world of Thief - upon playing Thief 2 - a young girl tries to understand what the hell is going on and how she can get back home - alive! Re-written from, "The Shadow of a Woman". Possible romance - unsure as of yet.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone and thank you if you read my previous story, " The Shadow of a Woman". This is going to be the re-written version of that story and hopefully I can keep a storyline together to put out a chapter every week! ^^  
Please feel free to give me constructive critisism and advice through the story as I may need use of it.  
I hope you enjoy this and I apologize if any of you were dissatisfied with the last version of this.

* * *

There's No Way. .   
Chapter 1 - There's No Way!  
_By Zaya Ayame_

-**Auditory indications. . Potentially hostile.-**

My back was pressed against the wall, the T-shirt - that I regretted wearing because it was so thin - starting to feel damp. The tennis shoes I wore were soaked to the marrow, along with my socks and everything else from the knees down. My breath was labored because I had no idea those things were so fast.

Um, let me elaborate. The 'things' I'm talking about are called Clockwork Sentinels though I prefer to call them Iron Beasts as I always have. Uh, would you believe me if I told you I was just playing the game 'Thief 2' before I ended up in this situation? 'Course not.

**-I have seen. . I do not know.-**

_Crap!_

I glanced around hurriedly, trying to find some sort of escape. I could hear the metallic sounds of my doom coming closer and I knew I had to take a risk. Just as I swore he was around the corner I was in, I turned and took a dive back into the sewage water I abhorred so much. I was swimming in piss and mainly I just wanted to live! How the mighty have fallen, indeed.

I raised above the water just enough to hear the last bit of the beast's words.

**-I have. . heard. . something.-**

When it turned away, I gave a sigh of relief and swam closer towards the edge I had leapt from. I slowly drug myself from the water and sat on the edge.

Why me? The first thing I remember was sitting down starting the mission, 'Sabotage at Soulforge' before my computer froze. I picked up my leg and situated my hand against my cheek in thought. After a few seconds of wondering what happened, my screen turned blue and then a strange whirring sound started to come from my speakers. After that, my screen turned white and a small block dot was in the middle.

My eyes widened at a sudden realization.

That stuff wasn't supposed to happen! O-Ok, I looked at screen, saw the black dot and then-! I-I. . . Shit. I don't remember after that. I gave a sigh and backtracked a little later. I found myself in the streets somewhere – hell if I knew _exactly_ where – but before I knew what was going on, a group of people in blue and gold suits starting yelling in the distance. I shuddered at the memory.

They were Mechanists. **Mechanists**.

How the _fuck_ did I end up from my chair in my room, playing a game to being in the middle of the street, scared shitless by a group of _mechanists_.

From then onward I high tailed it out of there and was unpleasantly met with an iron beast which then proceeded to declare in that monotone voice - that I could swear Karras himself recorded for his own pleasure – that I 'Shalt not escape!'.

And here I am - Cold, scared and lost. Tch, sounds like I was in some stupid drama movie.

I picked myself up from the edge of the water and started walking, sticking to shadows like I know Garrett would do. I started to question the reality of my situation, now. None of these streets looked like Southside San Antonio and I would most definitely know having lived there in the ghettos for so long.

My name is De'Onna Antoinette, a surprisingly French name for my current residence in Texas – if you didn't count in this place that I **think** is a game. I turned a corner and had to backtrack quickly when I was nearly face-to-back with a guard that was keeping shift on the corner of a street. I pressed my back against the wall that was beyond the guard's corner and mouthed silently the curse word that rhymed with 'spit' in my surprise. Now, what was I supposed to do? I could just walk out there like nothing happened and I could probably get away with it for being so nonchalant. Then again, I could have a bounty on my head for. . Shit, I dunno, whatever reason the city could come up with.

But what could I be in trouble for? Falling out the sky in front of a bunch of overly fanatical bunch of idiots? I loved the mechanists in the game but in the real life I would just laugh. The hammerites are no different, aside from being more eccentric and loud.

Ok, make a choice. Do or die!

I looked out around the corner and saw – to my surprise - that the guard was gone. I blinked, incredulous, before looking around and walking hesitantly around the corner for any sign of him. Well, he wasn't anywhere near so I guess he probably just changed shifts while I was stressing ou-

"'Cuse me – Can I help you?"

"OH my god!" I gasped, spinning around to stare wide-eyed at the guard that I was just looking for. Where the hell was he?! I nearly would have shat myself right then and there if I wasn't already cautious for people. After a second of trying to calm my heart I nearly forgot he was expecting an answer from me. "U-Uh, just trying to find a way . . . home, I guess." It wasn't a lie; I just knew that I wouldn't find it this way.

"Oh", he shifted himself into a leaning position, "well in case you didn't notice there's a curfew out and I'd like for you to come down to the station with me for some questioning." He pulled himself up into large pose, his chest puffed out and I could almost swear a 'less-than-noble' smirk came across his lips. "I noticed you sneaking about and I'm not sure I want a questionable person like yourself out at night. You know how it is – the cold, dampness of the out doors and the shadows. A girl could get hurt out here too."

. . . That has to be the fastest I've ever been accused of being a thief. I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion and he simply held out a hand for me to take, like I was _actually_ going to _allow_ him to take me to a guard station _alone_ at _night_.

At that point, I knew this was a game.

"I-I really don't think that would be a good idea." Well, I don't know what possessed me to say that. The anonymous guard gave me a sour look.

"And why do you think that?"

"I-um, my house is right across that corner!" I turned in any random direction and pointed my finger at a broken down shack and froze on the spot. "Err, it's only temporary. . . "The guard bellowed with laughter.

"You're kidding?! What the hell kinda girl are you – an urchin?" He laughed some more and I laughed along with him nervously, trying to play off confidence.

"Oh, that's good! Fine, if that's your _home_ then have a good night." He turned away finally, chuckling as I assumed he walked back to the station he was talking about.

Wow, that was easy. No, too easy. If I didn't know any better, I was about to find that damn Iron-

"By Karras, look! Thou whilst stand and be crushed!"

Oh, yeah. There were those guys too. . .

* * *

Watch out for the next chapter, "Robot Boogie".  
P.s: If you didn't notice by now, I love those scary Iron Beasts from Thief 2! ^.^


	2. Robot Boogie

I'm really sorry about not updating at all in 3-4 months – School decided to hit me with everything it had before it ended and now I'm getting ready for an upcoming convention this July. I'm gonna give ya'll an update, though, if it kills me!

I've changed my direction slightly so the story format should be a bit better.  


* * *

"This Can't Be Happening. . . "

Robot Boogie  
by Zaya Ayame

Ok, back tracking here: I'm on the last mission of Thief 2 and I'm excited to play 'Sabotage at Soulforge' when suddenly my computer fizzed out and suddenly the next thing I remember is being chased by mechanists and their iron beasts, diving into a sewer – twice – and then nearly being brought into a guard station by a perverted guard.

Now I'm on the run, again; from the same people as before! I don't even know why!

"Thou whilst stop at once; **stop** I say!"

"You guys are crazy!" I yell over my shoulder, albeit not as loud as I had intended. I was running out of breath too! In the game, Garrett never seemed to run out of breath so I guess it goes the same for these guys. But why am I here if the game doesn't let me use its' system? Ugh, wait – damn, this is too confusing!

My shoes were grinding into the cobblestone street as I turned a corner almost losing my balance in the process. I glanced around, feeling my legs starting to go numb and my sight starting to blur from over exertion, searching for something that could hide me. God, I was losing my consciousness so badly that everything was like an echo to me – even the sounds of the mechanists' foot steps which were getting closer.

"AAAGH!" I was jolted from my stupor at the loud battle cry that felt like it was **right** behind me. My heart sped up in fear but in my desperation to go faster –

-I tripped.

I cried out when my arms went forward to soften my fall and I was met with – instead – the painful rocks I had a hard time running on. Upon landing, I winced and tried to get back up on my unsteady legs. Unfortunately, the male mechanist that got to me first had other plans and I was soon feeling his foot slamming down onto my lower back to keep me still. I felt what I assumed was his mace being shoved against the back of my neck to keep me from turning my head.

"I've caught the heathen – friends, come quickly!"

Well, when in trouble – struggle; in my case, vainly.

The sounds of several footsteps, as well as the metallic ones of an iron beast, made me fearful of their wrath. This couldn't be real – it had to be a dream!

"Good work Brother Kreed! Now, let us teach this _weed_ the wrath of the father Karras!" That was a woman's voice – full of venom too from the way she spoke. Something didn't add up, though. These were fanatical hammers; mechanists didn't punish people like the hammerites, right?

I felt pressure come off my neck swiftly felt that fear return. I had to act quickly somehow!

"Wait! Wait! Tell me what I did wrong!"

Suddenly, the air around me became still as I waited for something to happen. I couldn't see their expressions – or their faces – so I couldn't gauge their reactions to see what to do next but I could tell I caught them off guard.

"Hast thou no inkling of the crimes thou has committed?" a man, different from what I could tell from his voice, spoke with embittered curiosity. Ok, you had their attention - just hold it!

"No! I honestly have no idea what I did wrong to Karras or to you!"

"Lies! Thou wears proof of thine own unbecoming." I wear what? She didn't mean my- Oh crap, my T-shirt with the hammer on it?

"Whoa – I can explain that!" Even though I couldn't I had to come up with something. "M-My brother was a hammerite and when I ran away I took this shirt from him!"

"Dost thou have proof of this?"

"Well, I really don't want to go back to my parents." Another lie, but hopefully the real 'Builder' god would look over this.

"Brother Kreed, shouldst we not simply overlook this once?" Ah, the young man this time. "Twould I suspect that there is a reason for her to leave a hammerites home." Damn, I could kiss you right now!

"Hmm," I felt pressure being relieved from my back and felt a momentary feeling of sweet relief. "If what thou sayeth is true then this will come with us." What? Uh, no – definitely not.

"I agree!" Damn you, stupid lady!

I felt the foot being taken off of me and I groaned at the pain under my forearms and knees before feeling myself being pulled upwards roughly. I nearly lost my balance before I was steadied by the two mechanist men that held me.

"Wait, why can't I go free?" I questioned with alarm in my voice.

"Thou speaketh naught of the hammer and naught of the gear neither. We will have a High Priest have his way with you." Ok, this is a different world so I misunderstood that statement. Don't get flustered – just relax -

"-Have his WAY with me? Are you fucking crazy?" Well, so much for that. Struggling like a mad dog under a chain, I managed to push one away before being held from behind by the larger man that had had me on the ground before. I had a semi-good pain threshold but this guy was bending my arm so tightly I was surprised it didn't pop off as I winced in pain.

"Thou hast spirit if I must compliment, though thou canst never out muscle me." I felt him speak aloud with amusement in his force. "Perhaps thou hadst a tool for escaping to thine own safety? Nay, it seems not!" I struggled against him in pure rebellion – an old phobia of mine – being held against my will or being crushed.

**-Brethren of Karras, shall I . . . smite?-**

My body froze at the coldness of the robotic voice I grew to fear and I turned my head in an attempt to find it – I needed to at least know where it was!

"Nay, child, the builder gives his thanks to thee. Vigilance is all our weapon and this night it has helped us ere long." I felt the tightening of his grip and winced. "Vilest weed – Tarry no more!" I wasn't really able to say anything back or react much before I felt an excruciating pain in the back of my head and my vision faded to black.

Although it was probably hours later, I found myself in the chains of a dreadfully familiar device from the medieval ages: chained to the wall like a prisoner. My eyes were still groggy waking up so seeing anything was twice as hard due to lack of illumination. I guess Garrett would be right at home here. . .

I looked up at the chains and groaned at the luminous luster – 'Course the mechanist would keep all their metals in good shape. So, I either waited for someone to release me or I rotted in here.

Sounds like a regular choice in the cafeteria.

I remember it was about the time I was thinking of fried rat when I squinted my eyes at the light of the door to the cell opening. I heard foot steps and then the rough jerking of hands on my shoulders and restraints. I nearly fell to the floor when I was finally standing with my whole weight and the beings that freed me held me up like I was – no surprise – a prisoner.

I didn't have much strength but it was enough to glance up and see that I was **not** alone. A whole damn battalion – metaphorically speaking – was waiting for me with their maces raised. Well, crap - all I did was fall out of the damn sky! That's all I can think happened anyway . . .

"Friends, brethren – we are gathered today to welcome an interloper into our midst!" I looked up completely at that, surprise clearly on my face. What the hell was this? "Look, thou, and notice the designs of her clothing and the soft feel of her garbs. Hast thou ever seen, nor felt, such a strange allotment of clothing? Sayest unto thee, 'Nay'!"

I heard the collection of 'Nays' that followed suit and was then released. I looked around, having trouble holding myself up on such weak legs, but I was gradually feeling my limbs return from sleep. I spotted at least seven iron beasts around and kept in mind where they were.

I took in my surroundings, keeping my head from moving too much and straining since it was so stiff from sleeping in that uncomfortable position for so long. I was in a cathedral – no surprise, really – and it seemed as though it was keenly familiar. This couldn't be the Eastport Seminary, could it?

I dismissed the idea – the game may be structured with levels and restricted to those levels, but I hardly think I'm in a **game** anymore.

"-Prisoner of the beloved builder above, what say you?"

My mind halted its musing and I snapped out of my revere to look out at the mechanists with unconcealed confusion, "Huh – what?"

I was met with embroidered annoyance and a few glares, "I shalt repeat – would'st thou make amends to the builder for thine treachery by joining our order?"

My eyes widened at the offer slash sentence and struggled to find a way to get out of joining. I'd never make a good mechanist, nor did I ever want to be one! I glanced down at the ground under my knees in thought before glancing back up at the expectant mechanist.

"I . . .-"Come on – just say something; anything! "-refuse." Anything but that! Many around me gasped and I was met with hateful glares and I swore I heard the sound of hands gripping onto maces.

The mechanist that caught me turned around me completely and walked toward me slowly. For good reason, I was helplessly scared! I tried to struggle out of the grip of my detainers but was no good and I could only stare in fear as the man stopped in front of me knelt down onto his knee to stare at me in that same look of disgust.

"And why, prey tell, dost thou – "I felt his grip on my chin and him lifting my face to stare directly into his eyes. "- refuse?" I spat the word out venomously but in a hushed whisper.

Let me tell you, the only time I've eve r heard things this quiet was when I had accidently tripped the teacher in 7th grade and the whole class got silent waiting for the teacher to get up or me to say something. It ended pretty badly with the teacher in the hospital and me being suspended no matter how many times I apologized.

Stuck with nothing else but the man in front of me to look at, I couldn't really come up with an excuse not to join. I'd already enraged everybody here, though, so I couldn't just joke around say 'Just kidding'. I had to come up with something! Should I really wing it again?

I hesitated with saying something but was only about to say, "Because I . . . um-!"

Before I could even begin to continue, the mechanist threw my chin away and stood up sharply.

"Thou hast made thine decision and so hast Karras!" I looked up at him in confusion and horror before he turned away to the mechanists around him. "The prisoner shall undergo the transformation!" He raised his arms into the air as he made his declaration.

The halls roared with agreement and cheers. What transformation? I didn't want to transform!

He turned to the detainers that had me in their hands, "Take her to the servant chambers." He glanced down at me. "Let her feel repentance before she is inducted as one of the builders' servants."

* * *

I'll try and be more active in this! ^^'  
Stay turned for Chapter 3, "In Gear We Trust!"


	3. In Gear we Trust

This is horrible! I'm so sorry I haven't done anything on this! Forgive me! Since I think I can write more, being at school and all, I think I'm going to try and focus on this story. I have gotten a new muse, though! Karras shall play a large role in this story, as well as Garrett and a few canon – but not very significant – characters!

By the way, the setting is a year before _Thief 2: the Metal Age_, where Karras decided to break off from the hammerites and begin his new order 'The Mechanist'. This story will be Alternate Universe so don't expect it to all end the way it ended for real! xD

* * *

Once again I found myself in chains – these were looser and gave me more freedom since I was supposed to 'repent'; as if I'd do something like that. I gave a sigh as I looked around the cell, thinking of something that might get me out of these chains and out the really, really high window.

Would it really be a surprise if I said nothing came to mind?

I was beginning to become hungry and thirsty, wanting anything – even a McDonald's would sound good right now. I had to put a lid on that, though and put my strength into my head, even if that didn't make any sense. When I looked at the chains in detail, trying to see how the mechanists were going to release me, I saw a hole. Well, with a hole, you have a much better access to it and there's a good chance it's a simple push it in and it would unlock.

Like the bathroom door – but I didn't have a hangar this time to open it. I thought about what I was wearing and looked around on my body, seeing if everything was present. That was when it hit me:

They took my cell phone. . .

Now, I know you're probably thinking, "So what? It's just a cell phone." No, that isn't true – these are mechanists. If they saw something they didn't understand – they took it apart! I could only hope that Karras wasn't among the few that were here. _Ohdeargod, would that be a nightmare!_ I shuddered at the thought, and at the chilliness of the cell I was in.

I was aware of noise coming from the other side of the door and looked up, catching a glimpse of the door handle twisting around and then opening to reveal a middle-aged man in golden and blue robes, kind of like the mechanists but more . . . fancy. His face was slightly aged, but knowing and he had confidence about him that made me want to looked up to him for advice if I ever needed it.

Kinda like those old guys that seem like they know everything but are like, "Oh no, deary – I've just seen my share of the world." and you want to just hug them and just say they're awesome.

I was about to ask if it was time for me 'transform' before he walked forward and tripped on a lifted crack in the floor and fell to the ground comically. I stared at him, eyes wide and incredulous as he groaned and got back up.

"A pox upon these cursed cracks in the floor, wouldst I could I would weld away these _imperfections_." He huffed, getting back to his feet and my eyes widened even more in realization.

Holy Builder in where-ever-he-may-be-! It was Karras! And he didn't have his . . . err, 'hat' on? His hair was dark brown and short and his face easily changed its features when he was expressing emotions. He looked up at me now and I swallowed nervously.

"Err, hi?"

He nodded to me - a slight tinted color on his cheeks as if he seemed to remember that I saw everything that had just happened. Well, it was funny; I've got to say that, but I wouldn't laugh at him. He might think I'm laughing because of his speech impediment, which – in my own rightful opinion – made him a much deeper character with a hell of a lot more meaning to him!

"Yes, I pray thee dost . . . mind naught of what thee hast just seen. Twas but a mindful slip, to be sure." I couldn't help but smile as he seemed to try and cover himself up for his clumsiness.

"No problem – it happens all the time to me."

"Dost it really? I find myself most unfortunate to suffer these _bumblings_ often, though fortunate enough naught to have mine brethren there to see." He was a good conversationalist – very easy-going and a nice person to talk to. How the hell did he become so mad? He brushed himself off and walked up to me, his hands undoing my shackles as I stared at him in confusion.

"Why are you releasing me? Am I free now?" He looked down at me with a look of knowing and shook his head with a smirk.

"So thee wishes to be free of mine presence already?" I heard the ghost of a contemptuous chuckle and knew that I was already making him mad.

"Err, no, that's not it, it's just-"I sighed at the tense atmosphere, and wiggled my wrist once he had it out of the restraint. "It's nothing against you, I just don't appreciate being thrown into a cell after minding my own business."

"Thou knowest that is not the reason thee is here – thou art here under the suspicion of being a thief." He sounded frustrated, making his voice seem as if he was furious. "I have confiscated thine own technology that wast in thine own pocket and, even as I marveled at it, I knew that thou were naught but a peasant with naught a clue of the grand technologies of the Builder."

Even though I was very insulted and almost on the verge of smacking him, I thought about what he said and agreed, I don't know how to make a cell phone and I probably never will.

"I am not a thief, but you are correct – I didn't make what you found." Gone was the gentleman that I was speaking to – now I knew why he was mad, now I knew the depth of his obsession. His hands found their way to my shoulder and he held onto me tightly as he (with me in hand) walked towards the door.

"Hmm, thou seekest to elude me, but at this distance thee will fail." He grip tightened and I was tugged harder towards a room that sounded like it was filled with muffled screams. "That is why thee shall undergo the transformation and become . . . the Builders' Servant." I stared at the door in horror as we came closer and closer to it.

Oh, hell no!

I immediately began my struggle, jerking from his hand that gripped me tightly and wanted to cut off my circulation. His face contorted to an expression of frustration and fury as he tried to keep me in his grasp, "Thou whilst cease . . . thy strugglings . . . and tarry not!" His voice was harsh and nearly unintelligible in his rage.

"Let me go! I don't-! I don't deserve something like this!"

"Thou knowest naught what thee deserves – for it is the Builder that whilst grant what thee deserves!" He used both of his hands now and held me to the wall; even as I feverishly tried to kick at him, bite him – anything to get him to let me go! "Why dost thou oppose me?"

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I blurted out at him, even as his grip was creating bruises and making my arm tingle. "This servant shit you spout about is nothing but a way to kill me and get my body under your control!" His face was a mask of surprise and astonishment – as well as unbidden fury.

"Thou . . . knows about this? How?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then thou whist not tarry thy own fate." He resumed trying to move me but I stood firm, keeping my feet planted to the ground.

"I will not. I can't tell you because I-!" You can't say it! You can't say you're _from the future_ or that you're _from another world_ or else he will think you're lying anyway! "-I am working for someone." Oh, yeah – smooth as a porcupine.

He scrutinized me for a moment before hissing, "I thinkest thou is lying – trying to extend thine own life! However, I whist wait a moment more for thee to explain thy tale." His grip loosened and I made my chance and did something only my brother could do.

I head butted the biotch.

He reeled back, totally not expecting something so primal and primitive and I took that moment to run away from him, making my way down the and towards the stairwell. I stopped for a second to glance at him and saw him holding his head like someone had thrown acid into his face. The sounds of his screams made begin to regret my action – almost go to him and try to comfort him – but when he turned to me and saw me hesitate, he saw his chance and I thought I saw one of his hands move. Before I could really understand what was going on I saw a small dot of light begin to glow from his hand , growing bigger and bigger every second before he launched a really large gear at me that looked like it was on fire.

I jumped down the stairs and skipped two steps at a time trying to get away. When I found a bottom, I practically flew towards any door that seemed like there was an outside to it. Many times I had to backtrack because I heard the familiar 'Children' muttering about the Builder and had to find another way out. No way could this get any-

"Children and loyal followers of the Builder – a prisoner hast escaped the Servant Project and is now searching for a way out. All whilst be on high alert and guard any hopes of this ones escape!"

Fucking Karras and his damn P.A. System!

"And friends? I beseech thee to bring her to me . . . _alive_."

OK, maybe he wasn't all that bad but still – damn it!

I hurriedly made my way past the halls and listened for any sounds coming down the halls. In so much of a hurry was I that I didn't notice a mechanical eye in the distance that caught my movement and was too far away for me to hear it's alarm. Only when it went off did I realized just how screwed I was.

Eight walls rolled up and with each wall a mechanical robot came out and their chants were as followed:

**Thou . . . shalt not escape.**

**Indications . . . I do not know - wretched creature!**

**Alert the brethren of Karras!**

**This incident . . . I do not know!**

The other sounds blended into the background as their foot stomps invaded my ear. Worse yet, the exit was just beyond them. So, I had to somehow run past eight iron beasts, bash open the door (if it's locked) and escape without a scratch on me (impossible).

Oh Superman, why aren't you real right about now? I could really use a man of-

"AHAA! I hast found the villain!"

-steel. . . Not what I had in mind.

I turned to see a man in a teal and gray tunic running at me with a mace readied with, not far behind him, a handful of 'friends'. My legs were practically trembling with fear at what would happen if I **didn't** figure something out right now! I frantically twisted and turned, trying to find something to climb onto or to hide in or something!

There! It caught my eye in the light and I saw a window that was open a little bit. Problem is, though, that it was so large I might as well get a crowbar and swing at it to get it all the way open. Well, the choice was there: squeeze through or get captured and really get caught this time!

As if you even had to ask -

I hauled ass to the window, jumping on the couch that it sat under and pushing my arm through, getting my shoe on the edge and squeezing both breasts past the narrow window. Girls, you know how it feels when you can't get past a narrow entrance because of your boobs - Well, let's imagine that, shall we? Once I had painstakingly gotten through, I had to stick close to glass and not fall down the damn nine stories I had been dragged up.

Yes, indeed this day sucked worse that a burrick burger; which reminds me that I could go for one right now.

I glanced behind me and nearly screamed as I had less than a second to move my feet to make sure one of the mechanist women weren't grabbing my ankles. She seemed to growl when she missed.

"Thou whilst return to Karras at once, unbeliever!" She yelled, trying to convince to get over to her so I could become a servant. I yelled back, defiantly.

"No, and if you ask me again, I'll jump and kill myself." A very bold and untrue threat, but I had to think of something to get them to stop grabbing for me. A man pulled back the woman and took her place.

"Why dost thou oppose Father Karras? He only speaks to save thee and right thee on thy own path to the Builder!" I managed to not scoff at that and reply.

"That is not true and, whether you know it or not, that's not what really happens!" He stared at me in confusion so I continued, not really thinking about the repercussions of my words, "The Servant Project is only there so that Karras can make his silent killing machines; "Bring about the Builders' Paradise", he says - that's not true and he doesn't even know it! _He is being led on a lie his own mind created!_ It'll mean his death!" I had to stop and take a breath, staring at the man as we had some sort of connection. As an afterthought, that I really thought was a **thought**, as confusing as it sounds, I added in, "I saw it-"

"Thou . . . saw his death?"

I looked at him as if I'd told him I was pregnant accidentally and closed my eyes in shame. I was silent before I accepted that it was too late to take it back so I looked at him and nodded. He seemed to instantly become detached and looked around as if Karras himself had just told him he was a heathen.

"Who art thou?" He asked, not looking at me. I noticed through the window that the woman seemed to have heard my words and was also as numb as the man. I looked at them both, unsure of what to call myself before I glanced down, seeing a large river off to the side and decided my next actions.

"I-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence, hesitating. If I was as dramatic as I'd have wanted to be, I would say 'The Foundry Mother!" but this wasn't a joking moment or a moment of astonishment and excitement so I replied with a name only my friends would recognize. "C-call me 'Z'." I then let go of the ledge and fell, not taking my eyes off the both of them as they seemed to move in slow motion to try and stop me.

Now I was hurtling at 'Builder-knows-how-fast' down towards water that would no doubt hurt like hell and I had to think of how to land that _wouldn't_ break my bones. I didn't even know how shallow or deep it was! I took the initiative and decided to land feet first and I was relieved that when I landed, I landed in deep water.

I gasped for breath as I swam up to the surface and tried to navigate the rushing waters of the river, but the fall took a lot of my energy. I was basically floating along, trying to keep my head above the water.

"Oh ho! I gotcha!" I heard a man yell, but it sounded as if it was muffled with a cloth. The feeling of hands grabbing my shoulder and pulling me up made me aware that I was out of the water and finally able to breathe. "Huh, it's you; the uh. . " He seemed to think for a moment,"-the weird girl in the dirty shack! Yeah, I remember you; what're ya doin' out here? In the river, too."

I opened my eyes just a little, seeing as it was dark and I saw the guys' face and weakly replied, "Uh, g-goin' for a . . . swim." I gave a small smile and made the guard stare at me strangely before breaking off into a chuckle.

"You are a weird, _weird_ girl."

At least I was safe now . . .

"Oh, that's right - it's against the law to swim in the river."

. . . Damn it.

* * *

Aright, I hope you liked that chapter! Let me know if there are any requests you want to fulfill and I'll see if I can do it or not, so drop me a review or a PM. ^^ Stay tuned for the chapter 4, "Praise be to Karras!"


End file.
